Where Are You Now?
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Song Fic HH


Fazia um ano que Harry e Hermione estavam namorando. Haviam se formado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Harry se formou Auror e Hermione estava fazendo estágio em Hogwarts para dar aulas Aritmancia, pois a Profº Vector estava se aposentando.  
Chovia muito naquela tarde, e Hermione estava muito preocupada pois fazia dias que Harry fora chamado pelo Ministério com urgência e não haviam lhe permitido contar sobre o que era.  
Mione estava na casa que morava com Harry. Sim, haviam decidido morar juntos após a formatura. Os pais de Mione não ficarammuito contentes de início, mas depois concordaram. A garota acabara de sair do banho, quando recebeu uma coruja. Era Edwiges, e o coração de Mione saltou ao ler a carta de Harry.

'Querida Mione,  
Gostaria de lhe dizer que estou voltando hoje pra casa, nossa missão irá continuar semana que vem.  
Assim que chegar conversaremos melhor.  
Beijos,  
Harry"

O coração de Mione agora explodia em seu peito. Não podia acreditar "Harry estava voltando." - ela pensava o tempo todo.  
Decidira fazer um jantar especial. Usando mágica claro, não era muito boa cozinhando a mão.  
Ao terminar, Mione sentara-se no sofá e ficou ali, observando o relógio, pensando em mil e uma coisas.  
Ao ouvir um barulho na porta, a garota levantou-se correndo.  
- Harry! - Ela gritou ao vê-lo fechando a porta. Correu e pulou em seu pescoço - Não acredito! Como foi/ Me conta tudo.  
- Calma, Mione... - Ele disse a beijando.  
- Eu já estava preocupada. Venha, fiz um jantar, Assim você senta e me conta tudo o que aconteceu.  
Harry sorriu e a acompanhou até a cozinha.  
Ao chegarem, Harry se sentou e Mione sentou - se de frente para ele. Após jantarem, Harry começou a contar tudo.  
- ...E então foi isso, e também, a Chang teve um problema. Vários comensais a atacaram enquanto saia pra resolver um problema do Ministério e me mandaram lá. Investigamos, e achamos alguns comensais foragidos. Depois de tudo,  
a garota começou a me agradecer, fiquei até constrangido.  
- Cho Chang começou a lhe agradecer? Como? Aliás, ela também trabalha no Ministério? - Hermione disse séria. Era muito ciumenta.  
- Sim, foi contratada a pouco tempo...E ela apenas me abraçou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha, mais nada. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Mione.  
Hermione o olhou desconfiada.  
- É sério! - o garoto insistiu - Ok...Mas, então sobre o que disse que conversaríamos? - Ela prosseguiu Harry parou e a olhou. Sabia que a namorada não gostaria nada dessa notícia, mas não podia fazer nada...Era melhor dizer de uma vez.  
- Bem, daqui a dois dias, voltaremos ao trabalho. Foi escalado um time de Aurores para ir até a Escola de Magia de Durmstrang.  
A Ordem vai, e Cho foi escalada para ir junto. Voltaremos dentro de uma semana, pelo menos é o previsto. Parece que tem comensais rondando a Escola a mando de Voldemort.  
- Cho foi escalada? Como assim? Ela mal entra para a equipe de Aurores e já dão um cargo tão importante assim? - Hermione estava começando a ficar furiosa.  
Harry a olhou a estranhando.  
- Calma Mione.  
- Calma nada, Harry Potter! Eu sempre soube que essa guria ainda gosta de você! Eu andei recebendo uns bilhetinhos dessa japonesa nojenta. O último foi a gota d'água.  
- QUÊ? Bilhetes?  
- É...no último, ela disse que não desistiria fácil, sabe...To começando a achar que ela vai se aproveitar dessa viagem.  
- Mas, Mione...eu te amo, eu não gosto dela, gosto de você!  
- Não é em você que não confio...É nela... - Ela dizia sem parar - Sabe de uma coisa? Acho melhor darmos um tempo até você voltar.  
Depois a gente analisa a situação e vê se vale a pena continuar, porque não vou conseguir ficar aqui enquanto aquela idiota está tentando de fisgar...E se acontecer alguma coisa, eu não vou gostar e nem você, porque aí, terminaremos de vez.  
Harry a olhou surpreso.  
- Desculpe Harry, eu confio em você! Mas as vezes duvido se você realmente me ama, porque não para de falar na Chang.  
- Sabe Mione? Eu somente comento o que acontece no trabalho. Tenho culpa se a contrataram e a puseram na mesma equipe que eu? Agora, se não confia em mim, não posso fazer nada! E, você tem razão...É melhor eu ir embora...Ficarei morando com o Rony!  
Harry se levantou irritado e saiu batendo a porta.  
Hermione permanecera na cozinha sozinha. Se arrependera, mas não queria se arrepender tarde demais. Harry ainda sentia alguma coisa pela Chang e ela gostava dele. Ia odiar Harry pelo resto da vida se ele a traisse, por isso decidira pedir tempo. Mas parecia que Harry não havia compreendido.  
Durante a semana que Harry ficou fora viajando, Hermione não soubera de notícias dele. Pesnava nas mais loucas possibilidades, e estava achando que começara, finalmente, a ficar paranóica.

Era segunda-feira, chovia muito e Hermione pensava em Harry o tempo todo.

"Calling out your name Your face is everywhere I´m reaching out to you To find that you´re not there

Gritando por seu nome Seu rosto está em todos os lugares Estou estendendo a mão pra você Para descobrir que você não está aqui"

Na terça, Mione deicidira procurar alguma notícia no Profeta Diário.

"I wake up every night To see the state I´m in It´s like an endless fight I never seem to win

Eu acordo toda noite Para ver o estado que estou É como uma luta sem fim Eu nunca pareço vencer"

Na quarta, ficara sabendo que haviam encontrado um Auror em graves condições. "Só pode ser ele" - Hermione pensava o dia todo.

"I can´t go on as long as I believe Can´t let go when I keep wondering

Não posso continuar enquanto acredito Não posso deixar pra lá quando continuo querendo"

Na quinta, ela não aguentara. Caíra na cama e chorara o dia inteiro

"Where are you now, what have you found Where is your heart, when I´m not around Where are you now, you gotta let me know Oh baby, so I can let you go

Onde está você agora? O que você encontrou?  
Onde está seu coração quando não estou por perto?  
Onde está você agora? Você tem que deixar eu saber Oh babe, então eu poderei deixar você ir"

"Porque ele não me passa essa confiança toda? Por quê essa japonesa idiota teve que aparecer para atrapalhar nossas vidas? E porque eu fui tão idiota de não ter confirmado se ele gostava mesmo de mim? - Hermione se perguntou o dia todo.

"I can hear your voice The ring of yesterday It seems so close to me But yet so far away I should let it out To save what´s left of me And close the doors of doubt Revive my dignity

Posso ouvir sua voz A campainha de ontem Parece tão perto de mim Mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe Eu deveria acabar com isso Para valorizar o que está ao meu lado E próximo as portas de dúvidas Desperte minha dignidade"

Na sexta, não suportou mais, decidiu ir até Durmstrang.

"I should let it out, it´s time to let you go Oh baby, I just want to know

Mas Não posso continuar enquanto acredito Não posso deixar pra lá quando continuo querendo"

No momento que pisou em Durmstrang, vira quem era que estava em grave perigo. Sim, havia acertado, era ele...Seu amado Harry Potter.  
Hermione correu até ele, no momento em que o viu no chão, com aurores em volta do garoto, e um comensal sendo levado para longe.  
Ao tirarem o capuz, vira quem era que havia ferido Harry: Era Cho Chang - Não acredito! Você trabalhava no Ministério, como pode? - Hermione gritava cheia de raiva.  
- Eu tentei seduzi-lo, mas ele me disse que não, porque só havia uma na vida dele...Você, Granger! Aí saí e depois vim e o ataquei! Esse idiota! COMO PODE ME DESPREZAR!  
ME TROCAR POR ESSE LIXO!  
- ESTUPORATE! - Os Aurores presentes gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e Cho caiu desacordada no chão.  
Hermione correu para Harry.  
- Harry me desculpa! Eu tava muito confusa...Eu.  
- Tudo...bem...eu...eu... - E Harry desmaiou.  
Imediatamente, levaram-no para a Ala-Hospitalar da escola.  
Harry ficou na sala sendo medicado por muitas horas. Hermione chorava muito e se acontecesse o pior, seria sua culpa.  
Após 6 horas, Hermione pudera entrar na Ala-Hospitalar para ver Harry.  
Hermione o olhou na maca, desacordado e se aproximou lentamente.  
- Harry? - Ela hesitou. - Harry? Bem, não sei se pode me ouvir, mas em todo caso...Queria que me desculpasse por tudo...Eu fui meio que egoísta né? Mas eu estava muito confusa.  
Depois de hoje, tive certeza de que você me ama, bem...não sei se ainda me ama, afinal é minha culpa você estar nesse estado...Espero que me perdoe, porque eu te amo muito, e não sei o que faria sem você.  
Ela se virou, chorando baixinho.  
- Não foi culpa sua - Ela ouviu e se virou. Harry havia acordado.  
- Vo-você escutou?  
- Aham... - Ele sorriu - Cada palavra.  
- Ah, Harry! - Hermione o abraçou, chorando - Que susto!  
- Calma, Mi...Já tive pior.  
- Eu...Eu te amo! - Ela disse sorrindo ao olhar naqueles olhor verdes vivos novamente e ver puro e inocente amor.  
- Eu também.  
E se beijaram apaixonadamente.

"Where are you now, what have you found Where is your heart, when I´m not around Where are you now, you gotta let me know Oh baby, so I can let you go"

FIM! 


End file.
